1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to feeding stations and more particularly to a system for organizing and preventing bowls and the like from being turned over or moved about during feeding.
2) Prior Art
The literature on feeding stations primarily reads on feeding children in high chairs. U.S. Pat. No. 5,975,628 to Larry L. Russell teaches a tray for a child's high chair. A section of interlocking elements (not Velcro™) that engage a complementary surface on eating utensils or toys permits removably securing the eating utensil or toy to the tray surface. Tray dimensions may be customized to fit tables of commercially available children's high chairs. The tray may also include a smooth surface that accommodates eating utensils and toys that do not have interlocking elements.
Des. 386,838 to Pini et al. discloses a Mat For Pet Feeding Dish, however nothing is taught about the mat or dishes, nor a system for organizing and preventing bowls and the like from being turned over or moved about during feeding. With a greater percentage of the population taking care of pets indoors there is a need for a feeding system that is better organized and easier to maintain.